Victor Creed (Earth-10005)
| Last = | HistoryText = X-Men Origins: Wolverine Victor Creed was the son of Thomas Logan, which made him James Howlett's half brother. One night while young James was sick, Thomas entered the Howlett home looking for Elizabeth, shooting and killing John. Thomas was then killed by young James, who had become enraged. At the revelation that Thomas was his real father, James tried to run away, but Victor followed, convincing James to start a new life together. As the two boys grew into men, they fought together as Canadian mercenaries in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War. Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed. During the Vietnam War, he attempted to rape a young Vietnamese woman and then brutally attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him, this incident put him and James both in front of a firing squad. They survived the death sentance, and thus were invited to join Major Stryker's black ops team. James eventually left both the team and Victor when he witnessed Stryker's willingness to kill innocent civilians and Victor's acceptance of this. Victor and Stryker subsequently worked together to capture various mutants, ultimately tricking Logan into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the woman he loved. Prior to the adamantium bonding James and Victor fought in a bar in Canada, with Victor savagely beating James and snapping his bone claws. Blob mentioned that Victor had been hunting mutants for Stryker's experiments. The animosity between Victor and James was made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he couldn't merge adamantium to his skeleton because it would kill him claiming that Victor's healing factor was not strong enough to allow him to survive. Despite this animosity between James and Victor, they fought together to defeat 'Weapon XI'. Victor claimed that he was the only one to kill Wolverine, subsequently departing when the battle was over. X-Men Creed took on the name Sabretooth and began working as a henchman for Magneto. He had evolved into an even more bestial creature (it is unknown if this mutation is natural or via Weapon X experimentation). He was bigger and stronger, and was unkempt in appearance. He attacked Wolverine in Northern Alberta, a snowy forest area, but was chased away by Cyclops and Storm into the trees. Before departing, he took Wolverine's dog tags and when Magneto left them on his desk Victor went and kept them. He taunted Storm in a train station as Magneto pursued Rogue, however he was struck with a lightning bolt from Storm, blasting him away. Later, he and Wolverine fought on the Statue of Liberty, where the latter retrieved his tags. He was blasted off the statue by Cyclops and crashed onto a boat. Sabertooth's name later appeared on a folder on a computer in William Stryker's office. | Powers = See Victor Creed (Earth-616)#Powers Mutant Physiology Victor has hair all over, fangs and far more muscle mass than a normal human. He also has extendable claws in place of nails that are able to cut through stone, flesh, bone, and other materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Victor primary mutant power is the "mutant healing factor". This allows him to regenerate wounds and injuries at a faster rate and more extensively than that of a normal human. His wounds are guessed to heal within moments, although it is suggested by William Stryker that Victor's healing factor may not be as developed as Jim Howlett's (Wolverine). Superhuman Physical Enhancements: Victor possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift at most 25 tons. He possesses incredible heightened senses. Better reflexes and agility than a normal human. He is more durable than an ordinary human. He possesses animalistic attributes, such as excessive hair, fangs and claws. | Abilities = See Victor Creed (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Can lift about 900 lbs | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Victor is revealed to be the half brother of Wolverine. * It seems that Sabretooth and Dog Logan are the same person in the X-Men film series, although Thomas Logan is established as his father it is unknown why he doesn't share his last name.In the movie he is of normal intelligence. It has not yet been revealed how he became an animal or how he lost his memory. It is unclear if Sabretooth remembered his half-brother during the original X-Men film, as he barely spoke (though taking Wolverine's dog tags could be a sign that he did, in fact, remember). It is possible that he lost his memory due to his further feral mutation, though this is never stated. * According to numerous tie-ins to the films, he survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty. * In the X-Men film Victor Creed is portrayed by Tyler Mane and in the prequel X-Men Origins: Wolverine portrayed by Liev Schreiber. *During X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Liev Schreiber used two sets of claws in his role as Sabertooth, plastic claws for normal scenes and latex claws for fight scenes. * At the end of the movie, a television news report can be heard saying that Henry Gyrich's dead body was found, apparently mauled by a bear, this is of course Sabretooth. |Trivia = Sabretooth has a few things in common with Dog Logan, both started off with dark hair and then it became blonde as the years went by. }}